The present invention relates to a valve device for controlling and monitoring an operating pressure in hydraulically-operated consumer devices, for example a chuck or a head stock of a tool machine.
Valve arrangements for controlling an operating pressure and adjusting said pressure to a predetermined value are known in the art.
Conventional valve arrangements, however, do not provide a satisfactory adjustment of the operating pressure in the consumer device in accordance with a requirement of the pressure medium consumption.